This invention relates to a process whereby the user of a steering wheel may operate a vehicle comfortably and safely without experiencing hand perspiration, fatigue or other discomfort.
The comfort steering wheel is truly a unique invention. By capitalizing on current air conditioning systems prevalent in virtually all vehicles, this system ensures a driver""s hands will be cool and dry in the heat of summer, yet warm in the coldest winter conditions.
Previously, vehicle operators were left few viable alternatives to ensure a comfortable and safe driving experience in all seasons and driving conditions. All such alternatives suffer a fatal flawxe2x80x94over time both their form and function deteriorate to the point of uselessness.
Steering wheel covers, whether vinyl or leather, get dirty, collect moisture, germs and bacteria (and concomitant odors). Eventually they wear out: color fades, material cracks and tears. The cover also loosens over time, increasing the safety risk by limiting a driver""s control over the vehicle. Covers also deny the driver the enjoyment of specialty steering wheels made of wood or other such materials.
Driving gloves also get dirty, collect moisture, germs and bacteria (and concomitant odors). Eventually they wear out: color fades, material cracks and tears. Gloves also deny the driver the enjoyment of specialty steering wheels made of wood or other such materials. In the summer, the driver""s hands become uncomfortably warm, and perspiration lessens the driver""s control. Gloves are easy to forget, and are driver specific, as each person needs his or her own pair.
Handkerchiefs, hand towels (or even a driver""s own clothing!) offer little assistance. They serve no purpose in the winter as they do nothing to keep one""s hands warm. In the summer they clearly constitute at best a last ditch alternative to a better way. Enter . . . the comfort steering wheel.
The comfort steering wheel incorporates existing technology within a unique process whereby a vehicle operator""s driving experience is made more pleasurable and safe under all driving conditions.
In summer, the comfort steering wheel affords cool air ventilation which keeps hands dry, cool and comfortablexe2x80x94thereby avoiding driver fatigue, increasing driver control, and ensuring a more pleasant driving experience.
In the winter, the comfort steering wheel provides warm air which keeps hands warm and flexiblexe2x80x94again ensuring a comfortable driving experience, avoiding driver fatigue and increasing vehicle control.
The comfort steering wheel employs a straightforward, simple and economical process. Via a basic connection device (as simple as a rubber hose), air is diverted from the vehicle""s existing air conditioning system directly to the steering wheelxe2x80x94no outside source is required. The entire mechanism is contained within the interior space of the steering wheel itselfxe2x80x94no valuable interior car space is necessary.
The system is flexiblexe2x80x94via the air conditioning unit the driver can regulate air flow and temperaturexe2x80x94ensuring a driving experience that is comfortably warm in the winter, or pleasantly cool in the heat of summer.
The system is convenient. No need for periodic trips to the auto parts store to replace a worn steering wheel cover or old driving gloves. Unlike driving gloves, one can""t forget to bring the comfort steering wheel along. Furtherxe2x80x94one size fits all.
The system is safe. In the summer, hand perspiration causes the steering wheel to be slippery, adversely affecting driver control. The system provides cool air directly to the driver""s hands, ensuring dry palms and steering wheel control. In the winter, driver control is ensured as the system makes cold, rigid hands warm and flexible. This aspect of the system will have a special appeal to sensitive drivers (such as the elderly) who are more sensitive to extreme weather conditions.
The system is simple. Few parts mean a dramatically lessened likelihood of part or system failure. To the driver, this means repairs will be very unlikely, and if necessary, extremely inexpensive.
Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.